1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel firearm action, and more particularly to a single action firearm action that incorporates improved safety features.
2. Background and Related Art
It is generally desirable to assist a firearm user in carrying and using a firearm in a safe manner. Therefore, numerous safety mechanisms have been implemented in various types of firearms to attempt to improve the safety of firearms generally. Regardless of the safety features implemented in a firearm, users still need to familiarize themselves with the firearm before using it. They still need to carry the firearm in a proper manner. They still need to avoid using the firearm when under the influence of mind altering substances like alcohol and drugs. In short, even with safety features incorporated into a firearm, the firearm still has inherent dangers to users and to those around the users.
Of course, firearms are most dangerous to users and others when rounds are chambered in the firing position of the firearms, and especially when the firearms are in fully-cocked positions. The dangers inherent in such situations include the danger of an inadvertent firing condition when the firearm is directed in an unsafe direction. Inadvertent firing conditions include an inadvertent pull of the trigger or other release of a cocked hammer when a round is not fully chambered or a breech is open. Other inadvertent firing conditions may occur when the hammer is in a non-cocked position and may include situations where a non-cocked hammer is permitted or caused to strike a firing pin with sufficient force to cause firing of a chambered round. This may occur, for example, in some firearms when the firearm is dropped or when some object strikes the hammer from behind with sufficient force.
Some safety mechanisms may be designed to prevent inadvertent firing conditions of the type described above. However, many existing safety mechanisms may affect performance of the firearms into which they are incorporated, such as by affecting the trigger pull. As is commonly known to firearm enthusiasts, a poor trigger pull has a negative effect on the potential accuracy of the firearm. Other safety mechanisms may adversely affect reliability and durability of the firearm action.